Magneto got run over by a wheelchair
by Cardigan of Fish
Summary: TWO songfics now, one about Magneto finally being destroyed by Charles and one about Logeys love life, well, something like that...
1. A Note

Thanks todd fan for the review:-) I'm thinking of writing a few more of this kind of thing, can anyone think of some songs I could 'adapt' to a character? I have a few ideas but any help is welcome, thanks! Ishandahalf it isn't crack- induced! This is what's happening in my head:P I hand knitted my carigan of fish, I think it's plaice, don't know if it would work with trout.  
  
Laura 


	2. Magneto Got Run Over By A Wheelchair

****

A sad story of Magneto's worst Christmas and Charles's triumph. I don't own X-Men. That would be silly.

()()()()()()()()()

Magneto got run over by a wheelchair

Trying to blow up Xaviers house Christmas eve

You can say Charles is worse than useless

But that wheelchair comes in handy believe me!

He'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,

And toad'd begged him not to go,

But he could see no reason not too,

And Charles squashed him while on the loo.

When they found him Christmas mornin',

With wheel marks over his back.

There was furniture polish on his for-head,

And we know Charles bought a multi-pack!

Magneto got run over by a wheelchair

Trying to blow up Xaviers house Christmas eve.

You can say Charles is worse than useless,

But that wheelchair comes in handy believe me!

Now were all so proud of Charlie,

He saved our lives and that is swell

See him in there kissing 'Roro,

And he's got his eye on Logan as well!

It's not Christmas without Maggie.

All the Brotherhoods dressed in black

And we just sit there and wonder,

Should we take Charles's hand off Jean Greys back?

Magneto got run over by a wheelchair

Trying to blow up Xaviers house Christmas eve.

You can say Charles is worse than useless,

But that wheelchair comes in handy believe me!

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of muck.

And a purple lump of metal,

Once Maggies helmet now a cup.

You can say we never warned Magneto.

Better watch out for a drunken Charles

They should never give a license,

To a man who drives a wheelchair and is bald!

Magneto got run over by a wheelchair

Trying to blow up Xaviers house Christmas eve.

You can say Charles is worse than useless,

But that wheelchair comes in handy believe me!


	3. Logan

To the tune of 'Lola' by the Stix. I apologise to anyone who likes that song, Logan or Rogue. Yep. More to do with the film than Evo but I may as well put all my song fics together. Toodle pip!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I met him in a pub up in North Canada   
where you drink a dozen beers and go out minus a molar   
M-O-L-A-R molar.   
  
He walked up to me and he looked at me odd.   
I asked him his name and in a dark brown voice he said, "Logan"   
L-O-G-A-N Logan, lo lo lo lo Logan   
  
Well, I'm not the world's most physical girl,   
but when he squeezed me tight he nearly broke my spine   
Oh my Logan, lo lo lo lo Logan   
  
Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand   
why he walk like a man but talk like a woman   
Oh my Logan, lo lo lo lo Logan, lo lo lo lo Logan   
  
Well, we drank cold beer and danced all night,   
under electric candlelight,   
he picked me up and sat me on his knee,   
He said, "Little girl won't you come home with me?"   
  
Well, I'm not the world's most passionate girl,   
but when I looked in his eyes,   
well I almost fell for my Logan,   
Lo lo lo lo Logan, lo lo lo lo Logan   
  
Logan, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Logan   
  
I pushed him away. I walked to the door.   
He took out his claws and smiled prettily   
I looked at him, and he at me.   
  
Well that's the way that I want it to stay.   
And I always want it to be that way for my Logan.   
Lo lo lo lo Logan.   
  
Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls.   
It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world,   
except for Logan. Lo lo lo lo Logan  
  
Well I left home just a week before,   
and I never ever kissed a man properly before,   
Logan smiled and took me by the hand,   
He said, "Quick healing helps when I kiss you Rogue."   
  
Well I'm not the world's most femine girl,   
but I know what I am and I bet I'm a girl,   
so is Logan Lo lo lo lo Logan. Lo lo lo lo Logan.   
  
Logan. Lo lo lo lo Logan Lo lo lo lo Lola.   
Lo lo lo lo Logan. Lo lo lo lo Logan.   
Lo lo lo lo Logan. Lo lo lo lo Logan.   
Lo lo lo lo Logan. Lo lo lo lo Logan.   
Lo lo lo lo Logan.   



End file.
